Yggdrasil
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: the tree has many branches that curl around many worlds. A collection of AUs. Hiccstrid. #11: in which Hiccup tries to help the only way he can...
1. mummy au

**Yggdrasil  
** _the tree has many branches_

I know I should have updated Tipping the Scales first, but I was having too much fun with these AUs...

 **Warnings:** it's an AU, that is a warning of its own; language; some gory themes; Hiccup is a mummy in this one; also, there's a touch of dark!Hiccup hiding somewhere there...

 **Disclaimer:** _How to Train Your Dragon_ series belongs to _Dreamworks_ and _Cressida_ _Cowell_. Also, Astrid's modern name was inspired by a _Doctor Who_ character, Astrid Peth, who was played by _Kylie Minogue_.

* * *

 **… &…**

 **world 00**

 _the mummy_

 **... &...**

Anais Peth had never felt so helpless before in her life.

Winter break had come early this year, so she decided to go home for the holidays earlier than usual. She wanted to surprise her family, you see. How could she know she'd have a flat tire on the way? That she'd spend hours on that lonely highway in the forest trying desperately to flag down someone to give her a ride to the nearest gas station? And then when someone _did_ stop, she'd be shoved in the back of the van kicking and screaming by a bunch of weirdoes?

So naturally, she was pissed; she had planned on binge watching Doctor Who, not spent her holidays tied up in a dingy and moldy basement that smelled like piss.

"Just what do you want with me?"

 _Surprise_ , she was ignored. They were more focused on that stupid book and that stupid bundle. The book looked like a journal and its pages were ready to fall off; the bundle on old burlap they had placed on a table. They were mumbling and murmuring and it was getting on her nerves. Anais gritted her teeth and tried for the restrains; she huffed when they held firm.

"Can I at least have some water?"

 _Surprise_ , she was ignored again. But hey, at least someone glared at her! At least she thought it was a glare; it was kind of hard to see their faces with those weird-ass masks. Then they moved to open the bundle and she sighed in boredom. Then immediately paled when they pulled out the contents.

 _Bones_.

Those where _human bones_. One by one they placed the decaying bones on their respective place on the table. Her mind did the math and her breath hitched; oh shit, she was going to die. She had seen enough horror films to see where this was going.

"Oh no, no, no _nononononono–_ " she almost screamed when she was dragged to the table, "–I am _not going to be sacrificed_ for whoever you morons worship! Let me _go_!" she fought with everything she had; she kicked, she bit, she screamed… She's pretty sure she got one on the balls when she swung her legs around.

But alas it was in vain; she was face to face with a rotting skull.

She recoiled when the putrid smell reached her nose. The masked weirdoes took it as their chance to immobilize her by tying her legs and one hand on the shackles by the table, while they stretched her other hand over the skeleton. When they brought the curved dagger into play, she began fighting again.

" _No_! I said let me go!"

They held her down as they cut into her wrist. It stung and she bit her lip as they stretched her arm further. The blood fell on the bones and it was then she heard the chanting. The asshole with the knife made another cut along her palm and placed her hand on the skull. She almost fainted when the smell grew worse. The feeling of the rot wasn't helping, neither was the blood loss.

Then everything stopped.

They had stopped their chanting and were eagerly looking at the skeleton. Whatever they were looking for wasn't there as she saw the weirdo with the book sigh. Dread welled in her stomach; it didn't work. She wasn't an idiot to think they'll let her go. Maybe she could make one of them pity her and let her go?

"Maybe it needs more?"

Eager eyes turned to her; yep, she was going to die.

"Hold her down."

She fought again as they reached for her neck. They bent her over the bones and reeled her head back. She threw her pride away and pleaded, a few tears fell from her eyes, but it was all in naught; the blade was tipped and ready to cut into her throat.

"Wait. Look."

She wanted to thank whoever had spoken up as the knife-wielding asshole had stood still and hadn't killed her. She sent a prayer to whoever was listening. The weirdoes around her were curiously watching the skeleton. Breathing heavily she looked down as well and froze.

The bones… were _moving_.

Oh _shit_.

Anais gasped when a force sent everyone stumbling backward. She had lost her balance and fell on the floor. She tried to crawl back but the shackles held her close. She stopped when a boney hand curled over the edge. She stared as the weirdoes around her rejoiced and lunged forward _helping_ that thing sit up.

Or tried to…

It shrugged them off and pushed them away. Some fell on their asses and crawled back; it would have been hilarious if there wasn't an animated skeleton moving in the room. She stared as the skeleton took form, muscles started slowly building up and soon skin started showing.

It was a man; his skin pale and freckled. Tall and lean with muscled shoulders and arms. His hair that slowly started growing again was auburn and shaggy, and when he swung around Anais saw the most peculiar green eyes looking back at her. Then she glanced down at his chest. His _naked_ chest.

Oh God, he was pale, freckled, and _naked._

She slammed her hand over her eyes as her face burst into flames. Mummy or not, it didn't mean she was comfortable with so much skin on display.

Oh God, she was in the same room with a _living breathing_ mummy.

She was feeling a bit faint.

She heard rustling and she hoped one of those masked idiots had the decency to bring the mummy something to wear. Then hands were pulling her hand away and fingers touching her face. For being dead for _probably_ a thousand years, his skin felt nice. She gave herself a mental slap that brought her down to earth.

She opened her eyes to see him inches from her face, looking at her with his bright green eyes full of _hope_ and her mind reeled when he _started to smile?_ Why was he smiling at her? It was a nice smile too, all crooked and lopsided, and _adorably gap-toothed._ She gave herself another mental slap and focused on the naked mummy holding her face.

She made the mistake of glancing down–…

… – _aaaand_ _yep, still naked._

Anais closed her eyes again and prayed that someone would give him pants or at least a jacket. He must have noticed because next thing she was hearing someone speaking a language she was vaguely familiar, and someone squealed before the mummy was touching her face again. He was talking, whispering at her while his hands rubbed circles on her cheeks. She made the brave choice to open her eyes and found him again all bright-eyed and smiling at her –with _pants, thank God_!

He was mumbling and speaking softly at her, but she didn't understand what he was saying. What she only caught was a name.

"Astrid?" He lighted up like a Christmas tree. Whoever that was she meant a lot to him. Anais almost felt bad she had to tell him she wasn't his Astrid.

"No, I-I'm not Astrid." She said shaking her head. He frowned and she hoped he wasn't offended; she had survived so far, she wouldn't die because of a mistaken identity. "I'm n-not Astrid. My name is Anais."

He frowned yet again; could he even understand her?

He opened his mouth to speak again but one of the idiots that resurrected him cut in. He was speaking in that weird language again, his hands doing grand gestures and bowing slightly. He was sucking up gloriously at the mummy who wasn't buying any of the shit he was saying. In fact, he looked a bit peeved with his clenched jaw, moving nostrils, and twitching eyebrow. Anais raised a brow when the mummy rolled his eyes and sarcastically answered the masked idiot.

Then he turned back to her, ignoring the pleads that were thrown his way. He smiled at her again and leaned back as if to look her over. It made her stomach clench at the attention, she wasn't anything special anyway with wheaty colored hair and rimmed glasses that made her eyes bigger than normal. Yet, the mummy was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

She startled when he snapped something in his foreign language and an idiot scrambled to translate.

"Uh, he said you look beautiful."

Anais ignored her flaming cheeks and the mummy's cocky smirk, "T-Thank you."

He started speaking again, "You look no older than the day I lost you."

"Lost?" she asked, looking to the translator and back at the mummy when he started to speak.

"They took you from me and, uh, cursed my name to never see Valhalla." The mummy mumbled something and the translator scrambled to hear it, "Never see you."

Anais looked curiously at the sad man holding her face, "Why would they curse your name?"

He faltered and almost looked guilty at her, "When they killed you, I lost it. I took Toothless and conquered their islands."

"Toothless?"

He grinned and said something. Anais waited for the translation and when there was none, the mummy turned and glared at the group behind them. They were impossibly giddy and looking as if Christmas had come early. Another jab from the mummy brought them back to reality.

"Uh, Toothless. His dragon."

Seeing as she was talking to a resurrected mummy, Anais didn't press further.

"The tribes didn't like that and they banded against me. Uh… I killed a lot of them before they caught me." If he had a dragon she didn't doubt that. "Please forgive me. I lost myself with you and didn't know what I was doing. Forgive me, milady."

The translator's flat tone didn't do justice to the words or the mummy's expression. Anais grimaced as she gently grabbed his arms, the cuts were stinging and she could feel the effects of the blood loss. She ignored it and pressed on.

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm sure Astrid forgives you too." She waited for an answer but he wasn't looking at her. He was frowning at her hands. She looked over her kidnappers and asked, "By the way, _who_ am I forgiving?"

One of the idiots moved forward and grumbled, "He's the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, a noble Viking tribe. The great Dragon Master, Conqueror of Dragons and Men, Slayer of the Great Red Death, and Vanquisher of Drago Bludvist."

Right. She still needed a name. She couldn't call him _mummy_ forever.

She looked over the so-called Dragon Master; he was examining her hands. He was tense and his face scowling in _anger_? Why was he angry?

Anais yelped when he yanked her forward, her eyes glazed over and she wanted to puke. The Dragon Master had his arms around her and was now yelling at the group of idiots. They were scrambling and seemingly making excuses to pacify him. Whatever they told him only made him angrier. Gently, he let her lean on the table as he stood up, towering over everyone in the room, and he snarled in his weird language.

The debate went on for too long. Anais' head was killing her and she felt faint. The blood loss was catching up and kept making her eyes dropping. Right before she lost consciousness, she felt gentle fingers touching her face and warm green eyes watching over her.

… **& …**

 **I regret nothing.**


	2. strong woman au

**Yggdrasil  
** _the tree has many branches_

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, faves, and follows! These are going to be one-shots, so I don't know if they're going to be turned into multi-chaptered fanfics (for my sanity maybe not).

Also, I'm like 99.99% I might be the only one that willingly combines Korean Dramas and HTTYD... My sense of reason must have evaporated after that _romantic apology_ clip they gave us...

 **Warnings:** cheesy themes; if you've seen Kdramas _then you know_ ; possible grammatical mistakes

 **Disclaimer:** _How to Train Your Dragon_ series is a property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks_.

* * *

 **… &…**

 **world 01**

 _korean drama: swdbs!au_

 **... &...**

Henry first met Astrid on a Monday morning.

He had run off a meeting after his dad oh-so-kindly had burst in and demanded why his company's stocks had fallen half a digit. Heather had been kind enough to stall his dad as he made his escape. He made a mental note to give her a raise; he wasn't paying her enough to deal with the Haddock drama.

So there he was, running from his crazy dad when he stumbled upon a situation. Some asshole had parked a truck in the middle of a road and he was harassing the driver of a preschool bus that wanted to pass. Not only that but there was a pretty blonde trying to help but it was in vain.

Had he been buff and muscley and mountain-sized like his dad, he'd have gone there and beaten the asshole up. Seeing as he was a talking fishbone whose only advantage was his high IQ and crafty hands, he called the police.

"Ah, yes? I'd like to call a disturbance. There's this asshole that is harassing an old man and a young lady? Yes, please come quickly."

What happened next had him almost call them back and tell them _not to bother coming_.

"You know, I really hate bullies." The pretty blonde had said and then hurled the asshole up in the air. _Literally_.

Henry watched with a slacked jaw as she then proceeded to beat up the rest of the asshole's comrades. One was slapped so hard five teeth flew out of his mouth. Another one she kicked in the chest and he crashed back to a car ten meters away. The last one got a special treat when she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. Needless to say, his shoulder was dislocated and several ribs were broken when she flung him to the truck that skidded just enough for the bus to pass.

The preschoolers were rioting while Henry was watching like an idiot. The blonde simply winked at the children got on her bike and left.

Vaguely he noted he was in love.

 **… &…**

Next time he saw her was a Friday.

The day had been stressful and Heather told him to go and get wasted. He was pretty sure secretaries weren't supposed to tell their boss to get wasted. He was certain his dad's didn't. Then again his dad had a heart problem.

So he went to a dingy bar and drank his work problems, his dad's endless nagging for grandchildren, and the recently developed death threats away. Two refills later he finally noticed the barwoman.

"You."

She had raised a brow and he almost blushed at how he spoke. Bare with him, he didn't hold his liquor well. "Do I know you?"

He had leaned forward conspicuously, "I saw you on Monday. You flung a man in the air."

Needless to say at the end of her shift he was flung into the wall of the back alley, and not in a sexy way. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Henry had never seen a more beautiful sight, "You are so pretty." He was slapped for his trouble, thankfully no teeth were removed.

"And you are drunk. Now explain yourself."

And so he did, as much as he could, seeing as he was piss drunk. Next morning he found himself thrown over his couch with a post-it note slapped in his forehead. It had a number on it, saying to call to arrange an appointment when he was sober.

And so Astrid Hofferson became Henry Haddock's bodyguard.

 **… &…**

"Why didn't you ever learn to fight?"

Two months in the job and they were thick as thieves. There hadn't been any attempts on his life, excluding the one where four girls attacked to take his underwear.

" _Why do they even want your underwear?"_

" _I sound extremely like the actor, Jay Baruchel, but he doesn't look anything special as well, so I don't understand it either. But thanks for the vote of confidence."_

Astrid deemed it ridiculous he didn't know how to throw a proper punch. He had to remind her repeatedly that proper punches didn't propel people twenty feet up the air.

"Have you seen me? I have, like, one foot."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her gloves on, "So? Sass can't always save you from a fight."

"Has helped me enough over the years. Also, that's why I have you? Learning to fight defeats the purpose of having an Astrid."

He said and lunged towards her. He was on his back five seconds later. But he didn't give up; their sparing matches always started like that. She was kicking his ass and ending with her _still_ kicking his ass. The only difference was he always lasted longer. Two hours later he was face up groaning on the mat.

"Come on. You have to stretch before your muscles lock up."

"No. I'm tired. Let me be."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "I've seen you pull five days with no sleep and no coffee just to finish a project. You are _never_ tired."

"How about you kick _your_ ass then? Didn't know being Magni's descendant gave you super endurance as well." Henry whined as he flung an arm over his eyes. Astrid merely rolled her eyes fondly.

"Come on, you drama que–AH!"

He laughed triumphantly; he had bidden his time and with a swift tug he, Henry Horrendous Haddock, Third of his Name, had brought the mighty Astrid Marie Hofferson, direct Descendant and Champion of Norse God Magni, down. _And it was glorious_.

For about three seconds.

Just as he was about to correct her – _Drama King, not Queen–_ she wrapped her legs around his middle and rolled them over. Smugly she pinned him down, while he groaned yet again on the mat.

"Nope. Still mine."

She said and grinned while he tried to ignore the flush climbing up his neck. She kept looking at him and grinning as she sat on his stomach and pushed him down when he tried to get up.

"Y-You said–my m-muscles…"

"In a minute. I want to enjoy this." Her grin grew as she leaned down and teased, "Besides what muscles?"

He tried to ignore the fact that his ears were burning. "I have m-muscles you know."

"Your brain doesn't count, babe." She bit her lip when he sputtered, "You look so adorable when you blush."

Henry threw his head back on the mat and groaned. His face was ready to explode. "I-Is it always going to be l-like this? Because I–"

It took a while for his brain to register the fact that Astrid was kissing him. When she pulled back he knew from her smirk he had a stupid stupefied look on his face.

"–I can totally get used to it."

Astrid chuckled and pecked him one last time before getting up, "You'd better. Now get up, we have work to do."

She left him there, whining on the mat with a red face, as she sauntered away to the stands.

"Tease."

 **… &…**

 **Whoever is invested in Korean Drama like myself already knows, but for those who like and/or are curious, you should check this one out. It's called** _Strong Woman Do Bong Soon_ **, and it's hilarious and cheesy and cringey, so there're my warnings. It's about this CEO of a company that is being threatened so after he sees the female lead being a modern Wonder Woman, he hires her as his bodyguard and hilarious hell breaks loose. It has the most amazing bromance and both males leads' sexuality is questioned at some point.**

 **Like, if you like cheesy and idiotic rom-coms, this is your thing.**


	3. runaways-dark hiccsrtid au

**Yggdrasil  
** _the tree has many branches_

To be honest, this one is something I can see myself writing after Tipping the Scales is done...  
Also, sorry I've been MIA all this time, I have to finish with my thesis that I'm presenting in May, so my schedule has been hectic since October. By the end of the week I'm hoping I'd have ready an update for TTS. Thanks for your patience!

 **Warnings:** repetitive AU theme, context, dark!hiccstrid galore, some contextual-sexual themes, a bit of gore and mythical animal violence...

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks_. Only thing I own is my imagination.

* * *

 **… &…**

 **world 02**

 _runaways/dark!hiccsrtid_

 **... &...**

"I'm leaving."

She didn't blame him. They were pariahs; so many people hurt him, and her name was stained by the family shame. His father pushing him to become something he wasn't; her family using her to clear their own name. The pressure of the constant unrealistic expectations took its toll on them both.

"Come with me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

Neither did she.

So she took his hand, climbed on the dragon and disappeared into the night.

 **… &…**

They didn't get far.

The Nest was just around the corner and when the Queen almost took control of Toothless, something had to be done.

And so the Queen fell. Her flesh was still burning when the first dragon approached them, seeking comfort. Many dragons had been injured in the fight and even more had suffered the cruelty of both the Queen and Vikings. It didn't take long for them to decide to stay.

"Just enough to get them going again."

He promised and she agreed. They had to heal as well; scraps, bruises, and mangled flesh wouldn't get them far. They'd soon get back to their journey, but first they were needed here, on Dragon Island, dealing with the aftermath of a battle they caused and won.

So they quickly got to work.

 **… &…**

The need to head back home came after their first big fight.

They've been on Dragon Island almost a month healing dragons, setting up nests, and cleaning up the debris. Some dragons had left and relocated somewhere else, but most had stayed. Adoring eyes and thankful nose-nudges followed everywhere they went. But it wasn't what she was promised.

So she complained and they bickered and soon it turned into _something else_. Insults were traded, words they'd wish to take back were said; it was vicious and they were both hurting and brokenhearted by the end of it. So that night, she hitched a ride from one of the Nadders back home. She crept in the shadows and hid from the guards posted on the watchtowers, and soon reached her house.

No one was in, so she went up in her room and laid down on her bed. She was too giddy to sleep and didn't want to deal with the hubbub of the Mead Hall, so she grabbed her axe and played with the strings and charms she had wrapped around the handle. It wasn't long before the front door opened and her parents came in.

She made to rush downstairs and greet them, but they weren't alone.

Spitelout; she'd recognize that slimy voice anywhere. He'd been circling her father some months before she left. Her father hadn't said anything so she'd chuck it to their usual business; now she understood how wrong she had been. They had sold her off to the Jorgenson Heir and the betrothal would have been announced right after Dragon Training. The wedding would have been on the first day of spring.

But now he was there to take his hefty bride price back. There'd be no wedding as the bride had disappeared; _eloped_ , they said, _with the Chief's runt._ He didn't want any more of the Hofferson shame to soil the good Jorgenson line. His words didn't affect her much, but her father spitting and cursing her name for costing him a life wealthy and free of shame did. Her mother wasn't better, saying it was better the nuisance was gone.

" _Good riddance."_

She had never felt more betrayed. She was with one foot out the window when the raid begun.

Fire rained from the sky and blood littered the floor. She had never felt more horrified when the dead body of the Nadder that helped her get back fell in front of her. She started running when the all too familiar whistle echoed and a catapult exploded. She kept her head low and reached the Arena in record time, pulling levers and freeing the imprisoned dragons with soft words and cooing sounds.

The entrance was swiftly blown up and then she was running for her life.

The dragons were leaving and Vikings had glimpsed her and were hunting her down. She headed for the forest but the mob had spread out and circled her towards the cliffs. She was at a dead-end when the whistle echoed again; so she took a leap of faith. She was on the back of the dragon before she could fall to her death.

They only spoke when they were back on Dragon Island. Apologies were said and trust was reestablished, and then the question of the raid was raised.

"You were gone too long. And when the Nadder came back alone they followed where you went. They were worried something happened to you."

She fell asleep in his arms, surrounded by the warmth of the dragons in the safety of their Nest. Their _home_.

 **… &…**

The legend of the Dragon Master and the Valkyrie spread like wildfire in the archipelago.

In the years that they took up the mantle of leading the Nest, protecting and freeing dragons all over, word had already done its magic. Some feared and others respected them; most though hated them. They were deemed traitors of Viking kind for siding with Hel's demons, and the bounties on their heads were always hefty.

They both laughed at the inaccuracies of their portraits. Some had teeth, others had horns; she pointed out that it was partly his fault for making such ridiculous helmets. He always defended that the people creating them didn't have his affinity for the dramatic flair. He loved his craft too much to admit fault.

They had grown close, closer than most friends. The years they had spent together were more than kind to them both and that had made them curious; flitting touches, long looks, smiles with sparkling eyes that hinted of something more. Their first kiss sparked something that burst into wild flames in the blink of an eye.

It was new; the rush, the need for more, the carnal sensations…

Sometimes it scared her how easily they fit so well together, how starved for affection they were. They had let their curiosity take the lead and feelings had been far from their minds. But she'd always see that spark in his eyes; whether she'd be dancing with hatchlings in the rain, or throwing him over the edge with a few rolls of her hips. Whether he'd be throwing his head back and laugh while singing off-tune to an old song, or gasping her name and digging his fingers on her thighs and hips; it'd always be that same look _she_ had when she watched him.

It wasn't long before he broke and told _I love you_ first.

He had been horrified with himself and tried to run as soon as he realized what he'd said. She had tackled him before he'd reach the saddle.

"I wouldn't be doing anything with you if I didn't feel something for you."

He hadn't believed her. He thought she was sparing him the heartbreak. So she made him listen. With kisses and touches and promises of _forever_ s and _I love you_ s, he believed her.

Their teamwork changed as they adapted. Their trust didn't suffer on the battlefield; they knew each other, their abilities and their strengths. They covered each other weaknesses with ease. There had been close calls though.

A particular rescue mission had gone awry when the Vikings had managed to down Toothless. The fight then had been brutal; she was off Stormfly and cutting Vikings down in no time. The need to keep the other safe no matter what took priority and all need of propriety was shot out of the window. It made them stronger. The rest of the world grew fearful; they tried to retaliate but quickly learned their lesson.

The Dragon Master and his Valkyrie ruled the skies; the Dragon Master paves the way and the Valkyrie protects without fail.

 **… &…**

She woke up to the sharp tremors of their room and the soft whimpers of their son.

Fast on her feet, she picked up the fussing babe and rocked him to silence. Around them a sharp crack made the mountain tremble. She looked up when he rushed in, his body heaving and dark shadows framed his eyes. He didn't need to tell her what she already knew.

Once upon a time they tried to have peace between the two sides. It'd been taken for granted and had them almost been killed. Now, Vikings were at their doorstep trying to break in.

She straightened her back and continued watching him. His jaw twitched and his eyes flickered to their son. She understood his hesitance; had they been on their own, they'd both be out there defending their home and punishing those that dared to venture this far out. But now…

Another crack had the infant wail and she was fast to calm him down. It didn't help that the dragons started growling and stirring in their nests inside the volcano; it made her nervous and the baby could feel it. His whimpers were proof of that. Movement caught her eye and turned to her left.

He had stripped down and donning his leathers, snapping buckles and pulling belts into place. His daggers were next and when his Inferno was strapped on his hip, he marched up to her. The change had been staggering; his back was straight, his fists clenched in anger, and his eyes shone with determination. He only softened when he looked down at their son and bent to kiss his forehead. Then he was reaching for her and she smiled at their kiss.

"Show them why they should fear you."

He grinned as he walked backwards, taking his helmet and calling for Toothless. Soon he was in the air, the rest of the Nest following his lead. Stormfly stayed guard curled right outside. It wasn't long after then roars, screams, and whistles reached her ears. She smiled down at their son, who was looking up with mismatched eyes and russet hair, cooing when the passing whistles drew a giggle out.

She had just put him to sleep when he staggered back in.

His suit was bloody and his hair was matted with sweat. He was grinning like an idiot as he fell on his knees in front of her. He took off his gloves and chest plate, and reached for their sleeping son, cooing softly when the babe nuzzled closer to his chest.

"They won't touch you. I'll keep you safe."

He looked up when she brought a fur around them. He reached forward and they were cocooning their son as he slept peacefully. She reached down and fluffed his soft hair with a smile.

"We both will."

 **… &…**

 **In my defense, they are called AUs for a reason…**


	4. superhero-spy au

**Yggdrasil**  
 _the tree has many branches_

I was reading **_vala411_** 's **_Phantasm_** the other day and this just popped up in my mind and I just couldn't _not_ write it... I'm a sucker for superhero-aus!

 **Warnings:** grammatical mistakes, contextual angst...

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks Animation_.

 **… &…**

 **world 03**

 _superhero/spy!au_

 **... &...**

When Astrid had started her superhero career, she had expected the struggle.

She knew, from watching her own uncle, being a superhero wasn't easy. The pressure, the stress of making the right decisions, the fact that everyone depended on you, that people easily placed their lives on your hands, fully trusting you; it took a toll on you. When she had been little, Astrid had craved that recognition.

Now? She just wanted it to end.

"Congratulations, Nadder! You finally got him!"

"We knew we could count on you!"

"Finally! The streets are safe!"

It was all she was hearing all morning. It was as if everyone was ignoring her red face and puffy eyes. Then again, she didn't let anyone see her cry. Not even her teammates.

She sniffed again and willed her fingers to stop shaking. The engagement ring in her grasp did little to ease the tightening in her chest.

When the Mayor had given her the mission to hunt down Berk's Elite Criminal, she knew she had gotten her chance. Night Fury was a plague Berk had never seen before; quiet, ruthless, cunning, a solitary villain who was known for his quick escapes, daredevil tricks, and accurate blasts. Responsible for leaking top and confidential government files to the League of Villains.

Astrid had expected a monster. Instead, the love of her life was behind the mask.

She looked back at the heavily guarded interrogation room. The Mayor along with the Head of the Hero Affiliation had been in there for almost an hour. Astrid bit her lip and squeezed her eyes closed. She knew she shouldn't care; he had lied to her, used her, deceived her, played with her heart for five years. _And yet…_

She remembered his sweet words, his kisses, his nervous face when he dropped on his knee and asked her to marry him. How his eyes lit up when she said yes, and how long he hugged her right after.

 _"I love you with all my heart and I want to spend eternity with you, Milady. If you will have me."_

She dropped her eyes back at the sparkly engagement ring; she had to know. Was everything just a lie? Did he even feel anything for her, at all?

Setting her jaw, she walked up the side door of the room. If the guards noticed her, they didn't stop her. She slipped right into the dark room, her eyes narrowing at the tinted mirror-glass. The diamond cut in her palm when she saw his profile; ruggedly handsome with sharp eyes and even sharper jaw. His hair seemed longer, falling over his eyes. Her heart gave a rough tug when she noticed he still had her braids behind and over his ear. On the other side of the table, Stoick scowled down his only son while Spitelout was taking notes.

 _"So, the attack plans had been faked? A ruse?"_

Hiccup nodded, _"Yes. They wanted to cause panic and distract the Hero Affiliation away from the base. They were planning on a full-scale invasion."_

Mayor Stoick stroke his beard, _"And what was your role in all this?"_

Astrid flinched at the sharp tone and despite herself, fear over Hiccup's fate gripping her belly. Hiccup merely shrugged, _"I was with the first wave. Lead the attack on the other side of the city. The only one who knew the full battle plan was Krogan, everyone else was none the wiser."_

Spitelout hummed and then nodded, clicking his pen and putting his binder down, _"Okay, then. Your cooperation was the most helpful."_

 _"What about my situation?"_

 _"The Board will adjourn this evening. We will have an answer by midnight."_

Astrid let out a breath as Spitelout shuffled his papers, ready to leave. This was it. The Board of the Affiliation would be deciding what would happen to him. Now, all she had to do was wait until they left the room so she could talk to Hiccup alone.

Five minutes later and Astrid let a scowl mar her features. Spitelout was still ruffling his papers, while Stoick and Hiccup stood in stony silence. What were they doing? Weren't they going to leave? The guard would be here soon, she won't have enough time to talk to her _–ex? Were they still together?–_ fiancé.

There was a click and the four cameras in the interrogation room sparked and stopped working. Astrid blinked as the tension in the room evaporated. Stoick lost his stony façade, Spitelout smirked, while Hiccup slumped back on his seat. All three men breathed much easier than before; what was happening?

" _I swear I'll never get used to this."_ She heard Hiccup say.

Spitelout's smirk grew, _"You volunteered, lad. Had to keep pretenses."_

 _"Almost done, son."_ Stoick said, _"A few more days and everything's over."_

Hiccup blew out a breath and nodded, _"Found the mole?"_

 _"Ingerman's on it. We'll have results in a few hours."_

Hiccup nodded again before pushing his chair back. He brought his left leg up and fumbled with his prosthetic. A second later a black USB slid across towards his father.

 _"Found it, then?"_

 _"Of course. We got him. We can finally take him down, dad."_

Stoick met Hiccup's hard eyes and smiled ruefully at his son, _"I'm sorry you had to do this, son. I know it wasn't easy, but it's over now."_ The Mayor reached over and took his son's hand in his own and squeezed, _"Time to come home."_

Astrid watched as Hiccup smiled, a grin growing matching the one of his dad's. Her breath caught as the dots connected in her head, _"I hope you know, I'm never volunteering of going undercover ever again, right?"_

Stoick laughed while Spitelout rolled his eyes, _"Aye, we know, lad. You only said it a hundred times."_

Hiccup chuckled at his uncle before looking down at his lap, _"Only one thing left now."_ Shyly he looked up at the two, _"Can I talk to her?"_

 _"You know the rules, lad. No contact with anyone other than yours truly."_ His uncle said, pointing at himself and Stoick. The Mayor sighed at Hiccup's pained look.

 _"Do you want me to tell her anything?"_

 _"I just want her to know that everything was real. I love her more than my life. It wasn't a game; she wasn't a game to me. Everything was real, my promise was real."_ Her eyes were blurry but even then she could see Hiccup looking over the mirror-glass from the corner of his eyes. He knew she was there. Astrid wanted to scoff; of course, he knew, stupid man. She was an open book to him.

 _"I'm sure she knows, son. She's a smart woman."_

Hiccup bit his lip, _"It's just, the last time we saw each other she told me she hated me. I want to make things right. I love her, dad."_

Astrid didn't see Stoick nod nor heard him promising to tell her just that. She sniffed and cleaned any and all wayward tears from her cheeks, took a breath and exited through the side door. Quietly, she took her seat a few feet from the interrogation room. She kept her face in a stony, confident mask that betrayed nothing.

No one noticed her eyes looking down at her engagement ring, back on her left ring finger.

 **... &...**


	5. gb-HiccupAstrid au

**Yggdrasil**  
 _the tree has many branches_

I'll be honest and say I don't like genderbend stories, but this is a little experiment on my part, short of testing the waters. And I'll admit, it was kind of fun! I hope you enjoy this!

 **Warnings:** grammatical mistakes, first POV galore, pure angst...

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks Animation_.

 **… &…**

 **world 04**

 _genben!Hiccup/Astrid!au_

 **... &...**

You knew that this would happen. It was a certainty from the moment you were born. You had seen it happen many times before, yet in your youth, you had allowed yourself to forget. You relished in your new found freedom, your friendship with Toothless opening your horizons broader. Your future seemed lighter, brighter, endless possibilities that lay ahead were sprawled to your feet.

Then that letter arrived.

"Please, Hic. Let me in?"

You were the single person she used that tone of voice to. Yet, you still didn't open the door. Anger coursed your veins, scorn curled your heart for your father and the constantly needy village and _that damn arse_ that threatened to ruin everything you have slaved for. But most of all, betrayal rooted in your stomach. Opening the door meant you'll see her, accept her words, her comfort, her help. Opening the door meant rubbing sea salt on the still fresh and open wounds of your heart.

Opening the door meant betraying her further.

"Hiccup, please."

The door would stay close until you could look her in the eye without falling apart. Until you could tell her what was wrong without curling away in shame. Until you could handle seeing the disappointment in her eyes without ripping your heart to pieces.

Until you reassembled your broken self, the door would stay close.

 **… &...**

Three days later she broke through your window.

You were still curled into a corner, still trying to piece yourself together and ignoring the itch of your tears on your cheeks. She had kicked your shutters in and landed gracefully into a crouch. You couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, sweet Freya, you are alright!"

You were in her arms in a heartbeat. You could feel her trembling heartbeat as she pressed you tighter in her body. You tried to breathe her in; sea, sweat, cream and honey broke into your nostrils and muddled your brain.

"You idiot! Why didn't open the door? I was so worried!"

Her eyes were of fire and ice, her lips drawn in a scowl. Your head was a mess, your heart still pulsing in pain. Your eyes fell on your lap; it was still painful to look at her.

"Hic?"

Her hands rose to your neck and your skin lit up like a Nightmare's. You wanted to touch her, to bury back into her embrace and hide your face between her breasts. She'd let you, you've done it before, but the pain in your heart wouldn't settle.

"What is wrong? Why did you hole up here for?"

"I'm sorry." Was all you could say, "I made you a promise I can't keep."

You felt her freeze and you shut your eyes in shame. You couldn't handle her disappointment yet, you _couldn't_. All your life you had strived to be like her, to make her notice, to make her _see_ you. And after everything you've been through, you felt as if you betrayed her trust. Your eyes welled in tears and you couldn't help the sob coming from your chest.

"It's alright." Her voice soothed your trembling as she gathered you in her arms again. Her hands were in your hair, stroking each strand, curling each braid she had made only the day before disaster had hit.

"It's okay." She said and you broke right then and there. You hugged her back and she held you tighter. "The village comes first."

You broke into heaves and sobs and her fingers tightened their hold. She let you break and bleed in her arms, until you were no more.

"The damn village always comes first."

 **… &...**

A week later and you can't take it anymore.

The mask you have adopted is ready to crumble. You manage to stand tall, but it is too much. Everyone is watching you, their perfect little Heir, their perfect Pride. They watch and smile and laugh and you _smile_. And all the time, you manage to swallow the loogie you want to spit in their face.

Two days ago, you met your intended. He is tall and brash and loud, with gleaming smirks and wiggling fingers that make you want to crawl into a hole. Today you are getting married.

You don't have a mother, so the village women take her place. They strip and bathe you. They swaddle you in an atrocious dress that itches. The color makes you want to hurl. The women coo and giggle and you just want to rip your skin off. Someone is reaching for your hair and you can't take it anymore. You kick them all out and rip the foul fabric off.

Your mask falls off and it takes all your strength not to fall. You can't fall again, you keep reminding yourself. Astrid made you promise not to. Astrid promised it will be okay.

But it isn't. And you are held together by strands.

A hand brushes your spine and you jerk. There's cream and honey in the air and you relax instantly. She chuckles when you fall against her, and you remind yourself you have to stand tall. You shouldn't break.

 _Don't fall. Don't break. Don't let them change you_.

Her hands guide you to your bed and you sit as she leans over you. Carefully she cleans your painted face with that horrible dress. You can't help but answer her grin. She dips it into the water and starts patting your skin. She skims over your chest; you shiver and she hums. She lowers to her knees as she moves the wet fabric to your back. You gasp at the cold and you arch. She smiles and moves closer.

You feel her breath in your skin and it's too much. Your heartstrings thrum when she drops a kiss in your shoulder. She drags her lips up your throat and for a second you can't breathe. She kisses you with gentle force. Her touch light like the sun, yet scorching like flames. She hums and presses into you; it is too perfect a moment that you want to sob.

She moves away with a soft smile and continues patting your skin. You bite your lip and look at your lap.

"You are prettier without all this paint." she hums and you dare a peek at her face. She's looking back at you, her eyes like molten steel, hard and glowing, yet soft.

 _I understand_ , her eyes say and your heart falls to your feet.

"And your hair." The soiled dress fall and she reaches for your locks. "It's so long and pretty. It smells wonderful."

You fight back both a moan and a snort. Your hair had always been ridiculous; brown with red, tangled and always cropped short. _A hindrance in the forge_ , Gobber had told you once and you remember not blinking when you took your dagger and cut your braid off. Your father had looked stricken by he let it go, and soon no one dared to bring it up before him. Only these past six years you've let it grow; Toothless loved playing chase with the ends and Astrid's fingers itched to braid them.

Her nails scratch a path down your scalp and you fight back another moan. Her fingers chase the tangles down and you arch with every tag. You take another peek at her and you flush; she is too close.

She hums again and her eyes trail the flush all over your skin. "Red really is your color. It makes your eyes pop." Her hushed words only make you feel hotter.

You try not to let the disappointment show when she moves away. She goes to a trunk and peels back the lid and anything she doesn't want. She comes back out with a red bundle that makes your eyes sting.

You stand tall as she dresses you. The fabric is soft on your skin, even after the years hiding away in the trunk. You stand before her in your mother's dress and it takes everything you have not to break down.

"Beautiful." She whispers and dives for your hair. You let her braid them as she wants. The gentle prodding almost making you sleep. Her fingers rub your ears and down your neck. You bite your lip and stare at her through the cleaned shield. The look on her face is unreadable.

"Let's run away."

You stare at her reflection and your heart beats faster. Her eyes cut deep in your soul and it's difficult to breathe.

"Let's steal away."

She says again and your heart almost leaps from your chest. You are ready to bolt, grab her hands and jump on the dragons and just _go_. Where doesn't matter. As long as she's with you.

But you don't. You fight back the urge to act on your desire. Because you know her; she'll hate herself if something happened and she wasn't here. She has people in the village, she can't leave behind. Not for anyone. Even for you.

Your eyes blur and you laugh.

"Wouldn't that be something?"

 **… &...**

Your marriage lasts.

Your new husband is deep down a good man. Your father beams at the good match you make. He supports your ideas and helps you run the village when your father finally steps down.

Then you are with child, and your world is shifting. Everyone walks on eggshells around you, telling you not to do this or that, toeing in the line of your annoyance. More than once you fight with your husband. You want to fly and relax. He wants you inside and cared for. You bristle and you run.

Hours later she finds you in the cove.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Toothless is curled around you, keeping you warm.

"Have they sent you to drag me back?"

You can't help the sneer in your face. She laughs and sits beside you. Her hands, automatically reach for the stifling marriage braids. She takes them down and you can finally breathe.

"Why would I do that?"

Why would she indeed. Out of everyone, she is the only one acting normal towards her. You had expected the blow of your wedding to drive you apart. Instead, you grew closer.

"We should have run."

Your eyes turn to find her forlorn face. She is still as beautiful as ever. Nothing deterred her beauty, not even the lonely life of a Shieldmaiden. Her eyes, sharper than ice, fall on you and you bite back a shiver.

"We should have taken that chance to run."

"You'd regret it." You say and you reach for her hand. Her fingers twine with yours instantly. "You'd hate yourself… Me."

"Never." She whispers and leans to you. Her lips brush on yours and you allow yourself to smile. "I'd never hate you. I'd be happy to be with you. To hold you, _have_ you."

This time you don't fight your shiver. She kisses you and you tilt your head, kissing her back. Something bubbles in your chest, moving lower, and you know it's the hormones. Peculiarly, you are never like that with your husband. Only with her.

She hums as she pulls you to her chest. You can feel her heartbeat with your head on your throat. Her hands move in your hair and your fingers play with her tunic.

You stay like that for a long time. It feels so right, and you don't want to move. There, with Toothless and in her arms, it feels as if everything has finally fallen into place.

You'll go back to reality eventually. But for now, you want to stay where you belong.


	6. mafia au

**Yggdrasil**  
 _the tree has many branches_

This was supposed to be a separate one!shot but, _procrastination..._ Also, I have so many AUs planned and half written, right about 34... so yeah...

 **Warnings:** grammatical mistakes, _language_ , Hiccup just wants his coffee, and Astrid is a little too g _un-happy_...

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks Animation_.

 **… &…**

 **world 05**

 _mafia/coffee shop!au_

 **... &...**

Trying as he might, his eyes wouldn't open.

It was way early for normal people to be up, too dark for normal people to be out, and too damn cold for normal people to saunter about.

But Hiccup wasn't normal; he had a metal leg, a sharp tongue, and the strength of a paper cup. Plus, he needed his coffee. He couldn't function properly without his daily dose of caffeine. So, walking around in the early morning on the eerie streets of sleeping Berk while his ass froze by the biting wind was his damning fate; his and every other student's that had workshop in the crack of fucking dawn.

That was Berk University for you.

Yawning he turned left on his usual route down a narrow alley before arriving at his destination. He entered the local Starbucks and shook the drizzle from his fraying leather jacket. Yawning again he went to the register and ordered his usual Java Chip Frap before limping his way to his usual table.

He was still half asleep, half counting the raindrops on the huge window and half wondering why the hell did the only class he was interested started so damn early when a cup appeared in front of him. Still bleary-eyed, Hiccup turned his head to thank the barista, who unlike _other assholes_ had taken the time to bring him his beverage and not _yodel_ before chugging said thing at his head –yes, he was talking about Snotlout– and _stared_.

Blond hair in a braided bun, big blue eyes, cute button nose, curved lips; _shit, she was gorgeous._

Her lips twitched, "Thanks."

Hiccup blinked; _did he say that out loud?_

"You did." The barista said pushing a stray lock behind her ear, "Are you going to pay?"

Hiccup blinked again, _twice,_ before his sleepy brain caught up with reality. He flushed and fumbled with his wallet, "Sorry! Sorry… I'm still half asleep."

"Oh, I see. Rough night?"

Why was her voice so pretty? Hell, why was she still talking to him? Girls like _her_ didn't talk to guys like _him_. Hiccup felt his brain melting; what was this rom-com cliché he had stumbled upon?

"Uh… more l-like rough _morning_. I have class in like thirty minutes."

There was a smile that made his stomach churn, "You study at Berk U?"

He nodded, his brain full on autopilot, "Engineering. You?"

She chuckled, "Not a student. First day here."

"Cool."

There was an awkward silence in which Hiccup cursed himself for not paying more attention to Snotlout's half-assed lectures about pickup lines and hooking up. In his defense, it was an entirely embarrassing process because Snotlout didn't know how to normally talk to girls either, and he'd die first before going to Spitelout for advice. His adopted dad was just as bad.

The beautiful barista stopped his embarrassing staring with her hand, "Astrid."

God, her name didn't do her justice, "Hiccup." There was a pause in which she smirked and he flushed; _did he seriously say that_ , "H-Henry! I mean _Henry_! Not Hiccup, obviously that would be weird! Like, who names their kid after a bodily function?" He laughed awkwardly and squirmed in his chair. Curse Snotlout and his stupid nicknaming.

She kept her smirk, "I know."

There was another pause, where her eyes twinkled with something akin to mischief and he was mesmerized. She put a stop at him staring again when she tapped at the cup. Slowly he slid his eyes at it; _Hiccup_ , it read with big black and bold letters and he flushed and sent more curses to Snotlout's stupidity. Then he saw what was written below it and he blanked.

A _number_.

She gave him _her_ _number_.

At that point, Hiccup told his brain to straighten up, because someone was clearly pranking him. Snotlout and Tuffnut would burst from the two trash bins by the door giggling and laughing at his face at any second and everything in the universe would straighten once more; was what he repeated to his already overworked brain.

"When are you off class?"

 _What?_

"Uh. Noon… maybe."

She giggled – _giggled–_ and said, "Maybe?"

"Yes. I mean, definitely! I mean definitely at noon." His brain was on a roll today, "I'm out at noon."

There was a coy smile and then she was _close_. She leaned over, her face inches from his and her eyes twinkling, "And you don't have anything planned for tonight?"

 _Was this even real?_

"Not that I know of."

She bit her lips, her teeth dragging along her bottom lip and he couldn't stop staring, "Good. Meet me here and we'll go for lunch. And then…" Her eyes roamed his face before she continued, "We'll find something we could do."

 _This must be a dream._

Hiccup blinked, "Cool. Sounds like a plan."

His suspicions were proven correct when suddenly everything burst into bright light. There was a loud repetitive noise that was probably his alarm clock, and he found himself staring at the ceiling. _Damn, it was a dream_. What he wouldn't give for a few more minutes of it. _Or for it to be true..._ Hiccup sighed and went to move, ready to start the day knowing he was late for class when he was promptly shoved back down. Hiccup blinked back up at the ceiling. _What the hell_ , was all he could think before his brain took a second to reboot and pay closer attention.

The annoying repetitive noise _wasn't_ his alarm clock.

He wasn't in his bed _or_ his apartment.

The blonde from his dreamscape was _currently sprawled all over him_.

Hiccup blinked again; it was an embarrassing second later he realized he was in the middle of a _gun down_.

"You, stay down!" Astrid hissed at him before whipping out _a fucking gun out of nowhere_ and started shooting back at the assailants. He tried not to panic; it wasn't the first time he'd seen a gun from up close. Hell, Spitelout even had a shotgun in the family farm just outside town and had taken both Snotlout and himself for a few rounds behind the old barn when they were younger. Still, it didn't erase the fact he was currently sprawled on the floor with the cute barista in the middle of a _freaking war zone_.

Really, Starbucks had upped their game when it came to customer service.

Hiccup tried one more time to crawl away, back to the safety of the bar, when a bullet zipped far too close to his head. He yelped and a hand then slapped his forehead pushing his face on the floor where he could clearly see some of his hair sizzling between the broken glass. Hiccup gaped and tried to move again.

"Would you stay down? It's really hard to shoot when you keep moving around!" He turned and looked at the woman currently straddling him and gaped; she was way too calm for his comfort.

"What is going on? Why do you have a gun? Why are you shooting at people? And _who is shooting at us_?!" Astrid plainly rolled her eyes and leaned down, avoiding more bullets that zipped past her head and coincidentally close to his body. Hiccup froze when her nose touched his and her hand reached behind her and started patting. She was moving too much and she was too close and Hiccup prayed she wouldn't notice his awkwardly rising problem. Because _really_ , this was _hardly_ the time!

"Well," Astrid started and he froze as he stared up at her when she suddenly sprang up and shot four times, each resulting to grunts and yelps and faint _thuds_ , before coming back down, "We are currently under seize. There are ten assailants right outside shooting at us. Would you rather I rolled over and let them take you?"

 _What?_ _Him?_ By the way things were going Hiccup thought _Astrid_ was the one those people wanted.

He didn't get to voice any of his thoughts. She whipped up again shooting two times before coming back down, "I would really appreciate if you stopped squirming, Henry." She said as she wiggled further down his lap, "It's really _hard_ to concentrate while saving your ass."

He blushed and she smirked before shooting two more times, resulting in yelps and silence.

"Who are you? And what do you mean takeme? Why _me_? I'm nobody!"

Astrid leaned over him and whispered almost gently, "You are not a _nobody_ , Henry. Your father wouldn't have sent _me_ if that were true."

Hiccup gasped, "My father?!"

"You are the only son and heir of Stoick the Vast, the most powerful man ever walked this Earth. You were sent away for your own protection and I was sent to take you in."

Hiccup's eyes widened, _the infamous King of the Underworld is my father?!_ Suddenly, he felt a bit faint. "And who are you?!"

There was a wolfy grin as she finally got up and hauled him on his feet. Vaguely he noticed the mess in his favorite coffee shop.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson. And I'm your bodyguard."


	7. venom au

**Yggdrasil  
** the tree has many branches

So, I just saw Venom and this happened…

 **Warnings:** spoilers if you haven't seen the movie, Toothless being a little shit, hiccstrid french kissing, grammatical mistakes, implied gore, etc.

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks Animation_ , and _Venom_ is property of _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.

* * *

 **... &...**

 **world 06**

 _ **venom/symbiote!au**_

 **... &...**

In retrospect, he should have known things would turn this way. It was a given; trouble always followed where he went. So when he snooped into the enclosed base of the top pharmaceutical company in the entire world, he shouldn't have expected any less. Then again, he hadn't expected to find goo-aliens and human experiments in that underground lab.

"So, uh, where we're going?" They've been walking for quite a while and honestly, his arms were cramping. "You gonna what? _Walk_ me to death?"

"Shut up." came a snarl and the guard (well basically, he was a _goon_ if you thought about it; crazy megalomaniac scientist, alien experiments, secret bases, underground labs; the man was a goon) shoved him forward.

"Hey!" Hiccup shot all three men an indignant look, "Did your moms not love you or something?" They remained silently still, holding their guns trained at him. Hiccup sighed; well, this was a pickle alright.

"Kneel. Hands behind your head." Hiccup complied with a resigned huff. There was nothing else he could do. Dagur was going to destroy the world with his stupidity and his goons were about to kill him in this damp corner of the forest. The only consoling thought was that Toothless was locked at the hospital with Astrid keeping watch. That meant they were both safe. And if he was lucky his boss would find his phone with the necessary evidence to put an end to Dagur before it was too late.

 _You'll still die_ , a voice resembling Toothless' echoed in his mind. He ignored it. His dad's brass brogue drifted from his early memories. One of Stoick'e favorite lectures back when he had hopes of Hiccup following his footsteps and taking up the mantle when he finally retired; _a chief protects his own._ If his dad's Berk got to be saved by Dagur's derangedeness, then he'd gladly give his life up.

So Hiccup swallowed up his rising panic and put his hands behind his head. "You know, it doesn't matter if you kill me anyway. Because there is something afoot way bigger than you and me. Much bigger than me-" Something moves in the back and Hiccup pauses. His eyes flit over the darkness trying to see what caught his attention when one of the goons disappears in black goo.

Hiccup turns back to the main goon and grins."And much, _much bigger than you._ " He barely manages to stifle his laugh as the second goon disappears as well. "Well. Karma's a bitch."

The goon almost bites his mustache. "I don't believe in karma." Then he was gone, black tendrils had wrapped around him, lifting him in the air and turning him to meet his doom.

Hiccup makes a face as the hulking, yet slim, figure of Toothless steps forward. It is almost feminine; just who is he possessing?

" _ **Hi, Hic."**_ Astrid's distort voice makes his eyes almost fall off.

"Whoa. Astrid?" She doesn't answer. Her hips swing when she steps closer and helps him to his feet. Then she's all over him, hugging him and kissing him with a flurry Hiccup almost blushes. His brain is a mess and he almost asks her what was that for, but he can feel a smug trill in his head and a gooey residue on his fingers. Oh, that meddling pest was going to get it later.

Astrid's gasp makes him open his eyes. She is looking around and bitting her lip. "Oh no. I just bit these guys' heads off."

"Yeah..." He ignores Toothless' snickering and tries to comfort his best friend. "I've been there too, it's not fun."

 _ **As much as I enjoy this drama, we have to get going. Dagur has Skrill.**_

Hiccup frowns. "Who is Skrill?"

 _ **My current team leader and a pain in my ass. He has a whole arsenal of weapons.**_

"Okay so. Apparently, Dagur has his own OP tank of a symbiote."

In front of him, Astrid throws her head in the air. "Oh, that's great!"

 _ **We have to go and stop him. Now!**_ Toothless tries to take over his body but after a few steps Hiccup almost sprawls to the ground.

"Go where?! You're not making sense!"

Astrid quickly steps forward. "Well wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

 _ **NO!**_ The symbiote snarls in his head. _**It'll get ugly!**_

"Oh trust me," Hiccup says, remembering the young woman that had wrestled off his prosthetic to get the last mint-chipped cookie just last week. "She can fight ugly!"

"Trust him, I can fight ugly!"

Then everything is black and smaller as Toothless takes over. They both glare down at Astrid who fearlessly glares back. " _ **Not! Today!"**_

They try to leave, but the blonde steps in their way. Hiccup feels Toothless' growl, but Astrid snarls right back at the symbiote. "The last time, Hiccup left without me, he came back with _you_! So, like it or not, I _come with_."

Hiccup is silent as he watches the two important people (creatures? Was Toothless even considered as a person? He was an entity right? So, maybe?) currently in his life glare and snarl at each other. Surprisingly, it's Toothless that gives first. The hulking symbiote huffs a _**Fine!**_ and grabs Astrid almost carefully as they take off. " _ **Hiccup, if your mate gets in our way, I'm giving her a piece of our mind!"**_

Hiccup groans in their head as Astrid sputters and struggles in their arms, trying to turn and give Toothless a piece of _her_ mind. Toothless merely growls a laugh and surges into the woods. They have two lunatics to stop after all.


	8. raised by dragons au

**Yggdrasil**  
 _the tree has many branches_

In which I take the fandom's favourite trope and create my own AU... kinda passable, me thinks?

 **Warnings:** grammatical mistakes, another fave trope galore...

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _Dreamworks Animation_.

* * *

 **... &...**

 **world 07**

_raised by dragons!au_

 ** _... &..._**

Once upon a time, Stoick the Vast had a son that was born during the worst lightning storm Berk had ever seen. He was small and weak, his breathing shallow, and his skin almost purple. The midwife had been silent when she saw him. His wife silently wept as she cradled him in her shaking arms.

Everything seemed hopeless, yet Stoick still held hope.

" _You'll see. He'll be the strongest of them all_." He'd say and every time the light in his wife's eyes would spark up brighter.

Alas not everyone agreed.

On the seventh day of his son's coming to their realm, Alvin burst through their hall. Furious and sneering, he demanded the death of his sole heir.

" _He's a hiccup, a curse! Be done with him and maybe the Gods will leave us be!"_

The village was agitated; the storm had yet to pass and Alvin seemed to have taken up his chance. He had riled up the villagers and they were now after his son. His small and vulnerable son.

He loved his village, but he loved his son more.

So Stoick refused and they fought, but Alvin has been planning for this and he was better prepared.

Villagers tore down their door and came at them by force. Neighbors he knew and respected, people he grew up with were coming for his family. So he picked up his axe and didn't let the sorrow or his guilt stop him from cutting down the people he once thought as his.

They barely escaped with their lives that night; him, Valka, and Hiccup. No one else. He hadn't seen a single friend in the midst of chaos, only foes. Not even Gobber and his heart went out for his oldest friend that had been left behind. Stoick made a promise to himself that night. He would be back; back to his village, back to his friend, back with his family and Heir to claim their birthright.

 **… &…**

Bertha had taken them in with open arms. The Bog Burglar Chief had been a longtime friend of his and was quickly appalled with what had transpired. She let them stay as long as they needed and wanted. Valka and Hiccup, that is. Stoick had been another matter entirely.

" _You know our laws, Stoick. No man is allowed to step in the village proper."_

So with a scowl, he took up Bertha's offer to stay in one of their little islands not too far from the main one. He was provided with anything he couldn't hunt or fish and he coped with the bugs and the mosquitoes at night. His wife and son were safe and properly taken cared of; that was all that mattered to him.

So time flew like that. Years went by, with daily visits of his family, with his wife's sweet smile and his son's crawling and babbling and tugging at his beard. He had struck a bargain with the Bog carpenters and helped them out with their carvings in exchange of goods. Bertha had done good by her deal and kept him informed about Berk's situation.

Alvin still reigned Chief, ruling with fear and an iron fist. He had a few uprisings from the villagers that were still loyal to the Haddock line, but he stomped them down with executions and jailings. Stoick had been relieved to hear Gobber was still alive. He mourned of the loss of Finn Hofferson and Yacklegs Ingerman; the two men had been dear friends and great warriors. Their loss was a blow he wouldn't let go easily.

He feasted on any news Bertha's spies sent him. Eager to learn what had happened, eager to figure out who was friend and who was foe in the land that was once his home; the Hoffersons, the Ingermen, and a few lower clans were still loyal to the rightful line. The Thorstons were divided; half following tradition and the usurper chief, the other staying loyal to the Haddocks. The blow came with the Jorgensons; his power-hungry brother-in-law had followed blindly Alvin and basked in the highlight of his new appointment as Alvin's Right Hand and General.

The betrayal stung. He could see now why so many had been quick to attack; Spitelout had gone and riled them all up. His heart ached for his wife. She wouldn't take her brother's betrayal well.

The months flew and soon harvest came to settle. It brought along Bertha's Heir's fifth birthday and the Bogs were rushing to prepare the feast. Their Council had even given Stoick permission to enter for the day, to pay his respects, attend the feast, and spent moments with his family. He was to go back at his island by first light.

The feast had been well underway when the raid happened.

The devils had come with fury, burning and wrecking the village to the ground. Stoick fought alongside his battle-sisters, Bertha leading the charge with her Generals. He was cutting down another Nightmare when the screams began. Spears were thrown along with axes to a terribly grand devil. It had two set of wings and a fireblast that had burnt the Bog's Great Hall doors in one go. But that wasn't what Stoick caught.

Dangling in its claws, screaming his name and furiously beating its legs, was his wife.

And in her front, tied in a secure sling was his son.

" _Valka!"_

Stoick took off, ignoring Bertha yelling at him to come back, ignoring the chaos happening around him by the devils. His eyes focused only at his wife and son, his only family, the reason he now lived for, being taken away from him.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Armed with a spear, his axe, and a bow he set out with a single boat, after the beast. It was fast and it had quickly disappeared above the clouds, but Stoick had keen eyes and had seen the dragon heading north. So he set course, ignoring his injuries and the fact that he had no provisions. He didn't care at the moment; all he wanted was to have his wife and son back to his arms.

Six days later, his battered boat reached the shores of a grand glacier.


	9. bodyguards au

**Yggrasil  
** _the tree has many branches_

You have to understand that I love the Dragons just as much as I love their Riders. This chapter is literally my excuse for that.

 **Warnings:** grammatical errors, hilarity, cuteness overload, chubby cheeks, and _baby!Riders in general_ … also human!Toothless has _no filter_ ; the rest of the Dragons just follow his example…

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _DreamWorks Animation_.

* * *

 **… &…**

 **world 08**

 _bodyguards!_ au

 **... &...**

You'd think after all the years of endless hard work and painstaking missions, Toothless would have more respect thrown his way.

Fat chance. He hadn't seen a bonus in over a decade.

 _Scratch that, you'd think I'd be retired after all these years._

He had entered the Underworld when he was a skinny brat of fifteen. He had worked his ass up the ladder of hierarchy doing every dirty job his boss –the great Red Death, at the time– had deemed fit. Before he was sold as a fulltime employee to the highest bidding mobster there is, he was the most well known and sought out assassin. Keyword _; was._

Now he was the most well known and sought out _babysitter_.

"At least yours is _quiet_."

"Hasn't threatened to _kill_ anyone."

"He hasn't blown up his room, T. So, you're still good."

He barely managed to stop his twitching eye.

Stormfly flipped her blue-streaked-blond ponytail and raised a delicate brow. "Face it, Tooth. You have it _easy_."

 _Easy?!_ He almost bristled at the word. His charge wasn't _easy._ He was far from it. Late night searches of _super hide-and-seek_ , of tripping on flat ground, falling off chairs, scratches and bruises from _adventure time_ in the gardens, getting lost inside _air vents_ , papercuts and pommel sized forehead bruises flashed in his mind. And that's just for _a day_. His eyes ventured to where an auburn mop was squished between two blonds.

Intelligent emerald eyes flashed at him in despair.

Toothless glared right back.

Stormfly just rolled her eyes. "Can't you just behave like you actually like him?"

"I don't..." he growled. Stormfly just sighed.

"Liar. You've been looking after the Hooligan Heir since he was a babe."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"You almost killed that kid that time at the playground."

"The brat pushed him _off the fucking slide_."

"You completely lost it when he got a _brainfreeze_ last month."

"It was fucking freezing, Storm. What was I suppose to do? Let him have a stroke?"

"And what about last year's Thing, eh? Was that _not_ an overreaction?"

He shot her a scowl. "Those fuckers got what they deserved."

"You had them at _gunpoint_."

"I don't see a problem there."

"They were _3 years old_ , Toothless."

If possible his scowl became _scowlier._ "Well that didn't stop them from pushing him out the window now, did it?" Then he paused and squinted at the children. His fingers twitched at his belt, "Belch, you have exactly five seconds to get the twins off my brat."

Stormfly snickered. " _Your_ brat?"

"He's under my protection; therefore my brat. _Belch!_ "

There was a moan from his left. "Well fuck, T. I am a single man here, I can't do much!"

Hookfang snickered from beside them. "Barf left you hanging again?" His eyes squinted away… then widened. "Oh, shit – _Snotlout that ain't mayo!"_

" _BUT I WANNA!"_

" _IT'S GLUE, YOU SUCKER!"_

"The twins gave him the flu. So I'm alone." Belch sobbed at them with gleaming green eyes. Everything stopped moving for a second. Then Toothless sneered.

"They were sick?!"

Meatlug was fast to fuss over her charge. "Why aren't they quarantined?!" she had taken Fishlegs by the armpits, holding him up and away from the grinning twin devils. The plump four-year-old merely blinked.

"Astrid! Sweetheart, get away from Ruff n' Tuff!"

A glare met Stormfly's amber eyes. "No! First, they gimme." The four-year-old said and pointed at the Hooligan Heir whom the twins had by the arms and tugging.

Stormfly sighed as Toothless bristled. "Hiccup is a person, sweetie, not a toy. He's not yours."

That seemed to aggravate the child further. She scowled at the twins and at Hiccup who was being stretched thin between them. Toothless noticed how he bit his lip forcing himself not to cry out in pain. His eyes were watered and ready to explode in tears. He wouldn't have that; anything from _that_. Toothless took a step and Stormfly's eyes widened when she saw the gun in his hands.

"Wait, Tooth—"

A war cry erupted from the other side of the room and every adult turned to see four-year-old Astrid Hofferson belly flopping on the twins, pushing elbows, fingers, and knees at every soft spot. There was a shuffle before it settled to bruised twins and a scowling Astrid hugging a sniffling Hiccup. From their left Snotlout was laughing hysterically, while Fishlegs was blowing raspberries at the twins and Meatlug.

" _Mine_!" Astrid growled and tightened her hold. Hiccup blushed and sniffed back his tears. The twins groaned and snickered. Snotlout crawled up Hookfang's arm and reached for the glue. Fishlegs continued blowing raspberries at Meatlug. Stormfly sighed and Toothless continued his bristling.

"No, he's not, you little–"

The room shook and rattled, and the adults all paused. Two seconds later, the alarm sounded and their earpieces burst to life.

" _All ears in. The base is being invaded. This is not a drill. All hands in on Ground Zero."_

Toothless didn't miss a beat. "Skullcrusher, what the hell?"

" _Outcasts blew up the main gate. Where you at, Tooth?"_

"Alpha Hatchery with the rest of the Dragons. How's the situation?"

" _Not good. We have casualties. The Chief and Heads are alright."_

"That's good." Toothless' eyes fell on his frozen charge. His big eyes were glued on him as he shivered in little Astrid's arms. So far the two were the only ones that remained calm; the rest of the children were in an uproar. Meatlug was trying to coax a crying Fishlegs out from a drawer. Belch wasn't faring well against the twins that kept evading his hands. Hookfang was still trying to keep the glue away from Snotlout. "What are our orders?"

" _Evacuate the hatchlings. We'll meet you at Point B."_

Toothless gave a nod at Stormfly who was quick to step towards their two charges. "Copy that."

Everyone burst into motion. The Dragons swept up their charges and carefully carried them to the hidden hall right behind the bookshelves. It was tedious work; what with the twins scrambling up and down Belch, Snotlout whining about leaving, and Fishlegs still crying. Astrid was glaring at everything from Stormfly's arms. Hiccup was clinging from his neck, his head shoved down Toothless' throat. He was shaking and the bodyguard felt his skin growing damp.

Toothless gritted his teeth and hurried down the hallway, tightly holding onto Hiccup with one hand. As they rushed down, motion from the left stopped them and Toothless' arm flew to his gun. Vaguely he noted the rest of the Dragons following his lead. A petite, slim man burst through one of the many secret passages in the Hooligan Manor.

"Sharpshot, what are you doing here?"

The man motioned them to follow. "New orders came in. Proceed with Evacuation Plan S. Follow. The car is ready."

"Plan S?" By his right, Stormfly paled. "Why, what happened?"

Sharpshot shot her a look over his shoulder. "Fearless was shot."

Toothless swore and hurried towards the secret parking. By his side, Stormfly was rigidly holding Astrid. Her face was screaming murder. Finn was little Astrid's only living relative. If the situation was reversed, with Stoick being shot, he knew he'd be worse. But he didn't worry. Finn was Stoick's right-hand man; the Chief wouldn't allow him to die.

 _Flightmare, on the other hand…_ Stormfly would be on him in a second when she sees him again. Toothless smirked; the bodyguard wouldn't know what hit him.

They burst through the garage and in a flurry they boarded the SUV. Hookfang was sitting shotgun, while Toothless took the wheel. He paused when his eyes met his charge's through the rear-view mirror. Hiccup was buckled up tightly at his seat, Stormfly guard on his left buckling Astrid on his right. The Hooligan Heir didn't seem to register Stormfly's soothing words, his eyes were on Toothless'. He knew that look, curious and scared and worried all at the same. There was only one answer to that look.

Toothless shot Hiccup a mischievous grin and winked. All at once he turned the key and shot off, ignoring the yelps, yells, and curses from the others.

Hiccup's grins and giggles were all Toothless could see and hear as he sped the car into the highway.


	10. bookshop-circus au

**Yggdrasil**  
 _the tree has many branches_

This one is really, REALLY short, but it's a really cute commission, so here it goes!

 **Warnings** **:** some grammatical mistakes, and cuteness(?)

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _DreamWorks Animation_.

* * *

 **... &...**

 **world 09**

 _bookshop/circus!_ au

 **... &...**

"I heard you had a book about Night Fury behavior?"

Astrid blinked twice at the sight in front of her; tall, sharp jaw, messy hair, and green eyes that reflected the _I'm-oh-so-done_ expression on his face perfectly. She didn't know what it was that made her raise her brow more; the Terror perched on his head, or that he was covered head to toe with dragon saliva. Slowly, a dark shape rose from behind him. Astrid stared as the Night Fury gave her a smug grin.

"Dragon related books are over there," Astrid said and pointed on the far back of the bookshop.

The man nodded his thanks and followed her directions grumbling. The Terror cackled and the Night Fury looked particularly pleased with itself. Astrid continued to stare as the man walked away, a slimy trail following his every step.

She would have sneered and snapped at him because _she had just cleaned, dammit_ , if it wasn't for the red stitching on his leather jacket.

 _Dragon Riders_ ; most renowned circus group for their daredevil tricks, fearsome dragons, and their ability to always cause chaos in all the towns the visit. Huh.

She was all too aware of the squelching when he sat down on the chair. The man flushed a deep red when he saw her staring. The Fury cackled smugly and he threw the dragon a glare. He kept mumbling as he went through the pages, either glaring at the dragon or looking at her. The red on his cheeks only grew.

Astrid resisted the growing grin as she went back to her filing. Looks like Berk became a tad more interesting.


	11. the 100 au

**Yggdrasil  
** _the tree has many branches_

The 100's season 6 is right around the corner so this drabble is long due. Toothstridcup recreates one of my favorite scenes from season 1: Lincoln's torture scene.

 **Warnings:** grammar, blood, torture, strong language

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _DreamWorks Animation_.

* * *

 **... &...**

 **world 10**

 _the 100!au_

 **... &...**

Hiccup took a breath and steadied his shaking fingers. The dried blood just wouldn't come off no matter how hard he rubbed.

He looked over the cot with bloodshot eyes; Astrid still laid there, pale and barely breathing. He had managed to pull out the knife without puncturing her lung, but he couldn't have predicted the poison.

He risked a glance at the closed hatch just as lightning struck outside the dropship. The rest of the kids were coming inside, huddling for warmth. Even that hubbub did nothing to drown the screaming from above. It had been almost two hours since Heather joined the torture and the Grounder still wouldn't talk.

Hiccup went over Astrid, sniffing as he checked her pulse; weak, and growing weaker. Tears threatened to spill once more as he took in the sight of his best friend. It was his fault. He had been the one that was caught, that fell and almost broke his leg, that was held hostage, and the one that forced Astrid to come rescue him. It wasn't fair. Why should _she_ pay the price for his shortcomings?

Gently, he lowered his lips to her forehead and checked her temperature. Still high, her shivering wouldn't stop either. Astrid moaned in discomfort, her back arching in pain. Hiccup took her hand and murmured on her skin.

"Shh… It's okay, Astrid. It's okay. You'll be okay… You'll be alright."

Above them, another scream hushed the gentle speaking of the others. As one they looked up, just as the emergency lights started blinking. Another scream made the younger kids whimper.

Hiccup looked over and spotted the small blonde mop in seconds. "Cami." The young girl that had taken to follow Astrid and Hiccup around the camp, scampered to his side.

"The bad man is still here?" She asked with a tiny voice that tore Hiccup's heart. Yes, the Grounder was still here. But as for him being bad… Hiccup still remembered the Grounder nursing him back to health, setting his foot right and keeping him fed. Aside from keeping him inside a cave, the Grounder hadn't given him a reason to call him bad.

Hiccup's group, on the other hand, hadn't hesitated to resort to torture without a second thought.

He understood the reason; Astrid had been one of their leaders since the moment they touched down, setting up perimeters and hunting parties that kept their camp safe and fed. But outright violence never sat right with Hiccup. And he had an inkling Astrid would have agreed with him. She would have stopped and listened and wouldn't push him aside the moment the enemy had come in sight.

At least he hoped she'd have.

Cami buried her head in his fraying shirt when another scream echoed. Hiccup focused on the little girl.

"Cami, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Gently, he sat her on his stool, "I need you to keep Astrid company. Take her hand, put your fingers there -that's it! And count, okay? If after a minute they're below 40, call me, alright?"

Cami nodded eagerly and looked at the electronic clock on the wall. Hiccup took a breath, and with a final look to Astrid's pale body, he climbed up the ladder.

The odor hit him first, sharp and metallic, it made him gag. _Blood_.

"What are you guys _doing_?!"

Snotlout turned and sneered at him. "Getting some answers, Useless. Now get lost."

Hiccup was too busy staring at the bloody mess to properly answer. The Grounder was suspended by his wrists, naked from the waist up, and _bleeding an ocean_. Despite his first intimidating impression, the Grounder was a sorry sight. The dark scales on his body were dirty with mud and blood, some missing and the others broken.

Yet his eyes were still a bright draconic green that bore in his soul.

"Go downstairs, Hiccup. Astrid needs you." Heather was the only one facing the Grounder. Her shoulders shaking, her posture tight; she looked ready to explode. And in her tight fists, she held...

Hiccup paled.

"Heather, please. This is madness!"

She ignored him. With a snarl, she thrust the cables to the Grounder's skin. He roared in pain as the lights flickered. Hiccup almost stopped breathing.

"Heather, stop! If you kill him, Astrid dies too! Is that what you want?!"

"He has the antidote!" Heather turned her sharp eyes on him, "He's the one that put Astrid on that table! He's the one that's killing her by not talking!" She rounded on the Grounder again and she tore another scream from his throat. "Unless you have something _useful_ to do, go downstairs."

Hiccup fought a flinch at that. Heather was the only one (besides Astrid) that treated him like a person, like he was more than a waste of air. The Grounder hissed at Heather, his green eyes slitted in anger and his fangs bared. Something clicked in Hiccup's mind then, because the Grounder had helped _him_. He had taken _him_ in. He had nursed _him_ back to health.

The Grounder hadn't let _him_ die in that ditch.

Swerving around Snotlout, Dagur, and the twins that tried to grab him and force him out, Hiccup got in front of Heather. With a smack, the cable wires were on the ground and Heather stumbled back.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!"

Hiccup ignored them and stepped closer to the Grounder. "Please talk. What's the antidote?" He ignored Dagur's scoff and got to his knees. Shaking his pouch, he took out the box with the vials, "Please, which one is it?"

He took turns in pointing at them and looking up at his expression. It remained unchanged.

" _Please_. She's all I have left. I can't lose her too."

It was like talking to a wall. The Grounder remained quiet, staring him down his nose. Hiccup bit his lip; he knew that look. He wasn't going to talk. Time to change tactics.

Whipping the dagger out -the dagger he had taken out of Astrid, the dagger that had put the poison in her body- Hiccup slashed his arm.

The change was instant.

The Grounder's eyes widened, panic filling his face. He came forward, the chains biting into the scales on his wrist as the whole wall groaned under his weight. A low growl tore from his throat, as he scowled at Hiccup.

"Oh _shit_." Snotlout cursed in the back.

"If you don't help her, then help me." He ignored everyone else and focused on the man that had saved his life. "You didn't let me die back then. You helped me. You healed me." Hiccup took a breath and ignored the growing buzzing in his ears.

"Help me again. Which one is the antidote?"

No one moved, too busy staring at the battle of wills in front of them.

It felt like an eternity later when one moved. With an indignant huff, the Grounder pointed his chin on the left, to a bright yellow vial right by his foot. Hiccup snatched it and hurried to stand. He almost fell over. Someone grabbed his shoulder to keep him up, but he shrugged them off. Hiccup looked over the Grounder with glazed eyes.

"Thank you."

He almost flew down the ladder. With swift movements, he diluted the antidote and gave half to Astrid. He only took his half when he was sure she could breathe with ease.

And when the pallidness left her cheeks, only then did he allow himself to move to the upper level of the dropship. And it was when everyone was deep asleep that he smuggled the Grounder out of the camp.

"I never learned your name."

The Grounder looked him with his green eyes, pupils dilating in the darkness. He stepped closer and put his palm on his cheek.

"My name doesn't translate in your tongue." The Grounder's voice was low and raw, the consonants as if dragging in his throat. He grinned and Hiccup was surprised to see that some of his back teeth missing.

"But you can call me Toothless."


	12. oh my venus au

**Yggdrasil  
** _the tree has many branches_

I've been rewatching my favorite Korean Dramas lately, so here's a short chapter of the cutest people on earth acting as revenge buddies.

Also, _Oh My Venus_ is possibly one of the best K-Dramas with a completely healthy relationship and hilariously rainbow-vomit worthy ending. It follows the path of an overweight woman, that due to heartbreak and health issues, strives to retain a healthy body. It's also one of the few K-Dramas that have such a target audience and deal with issues other Korean Dramas don't dare to touch, even with a 10-meter pole. I seriously recommend it.

 **Warnings:** grammar, some implicated character bashing, a grain of hilarity... probably

 **Disclaimer:** The _How to Train Your Dragon_ franchise is property of _Cressida Cowell_ and _DreamWorks Animation_.

* * *

 **... &...**

 **world 11**

 _oh my venus!au_

 **... &...**

She could feel everyone watching. Damn it, why couldn't they mind their own business? So she'd run into the glass door. So what, so what, _so wHAT_? Was she such a sight?

Maybe, seeing she was still lying on the floor. _Ugh, get it together Hofferson!_

She should get up and face the music. Stand up, face her awful cheating ex and his new mistress and _everyone in the damn lobby that stared and whispered at her misfortune._

 _Ugh_. Why couldn't they all mind their own damn business?

Astrid pressed her cheek further down the marble floor. Maybe if she wished hard enough, the floor would open and swallow her whole.

"Is Milady alright?"

Astrid blinked at the nasal voice but didn't dare to raise her head. With her rotten luck, the stranger would be asking _that woman._ And Astrid gets it, alright? She too would be scared of the fat, blonde doormat that all of a sudden fell in front of her.

"Oye. Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to ignore people?"

Astrid frowned at the tone (and the foot poking her hip) and dared a glance over her glasses.

 _Gorgeous._

The man was tall and lean, with auburn hair and green eyes. Hell, he had freckles and an adorable gap-tooth, and his smile seemed to make the room shine brighter.

And she had faceplanted right in front of this specimen.

Oh _god_ , she hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt.

The stranger chuckled and carefully helped her to her feet. Astrid was still staring at him starstruck.

"You alright, love? Didn't hit your head too hard?" His thin fingers weaved through her hair before his eyes settled on hers again. "I don't feel a bump, so my guess is you're alright."

Astrid was still too gobsmacked to function.

"Uh, excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

In unison, Astrid and her perfect stranger turned to the couple behind them. Instantly, Astrid's mood soured. Eret had taken a step forward, glaring and sneering at the man. Behind him, his dark headed bimbo looked like she swallowed a lemon.

"Who the hell you think you're touching?"

How _dare_ he? After what he's done to her, he had the gal to act as if she still mattered to him. Playing the overprotective boyfriend card, while his new flame was _right there,_ to the ex he had cruelly thrown away the day of their 10 year anniversary.

It made her blood boil.

Astrid curled her lips in a snarl and took a step forward, ready to rip Eret a new one, but she was quickly yanked back to the stranger's side.

"My woman. What's it to you?"

 _What?!_

Astrid turned her sharp gaze to the stranger, who was frowning at a gobsmacked Eret. He was standing tall and straight, and he had an arm around her waist. Astrid wanted to snort; _men_. She opened her mouth to put this random dude (she refused to call him _handsome_ after this whole exchange, even if he was) in his place, but a sharp pinch made her bite back a yelp.

Astrid threw him a glare. The stranger shot her a look.

 _Just play along_.

"Your _woman?!_ Who the hell do you- What- Astrid, what the hell is this bloke talking about?!"

Eret, surprisingly, had missed the entire exchange. Yet again, _un_ surprising, seeing as the man had missed her last two birthdays. So Astrid leveled Eret with a glare, straightening her back, and leaned by the stranger's side. _Fine,_ she'll play the game, just to spit Eret the same poison he had spit at her.

"The truth."

Eret's jaw hit the floor.

"But… But you're _you_ , and he's…"

Astrid's heart tightened in shame. Such a low blow, quite unbecoming of Eret. He knew better than talk about her size. Especially since he _knew why._ How could he become so cruel in just one month?

"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to her like that."

The stranger's tone was freezing, making Astrid hide a shiver as she peaked at the hard emerald of his eyes. He held Eret's surprised gaze for a few seconds, before turning to her. Like flipping a switch, he threw her a smile and tugged her away.

"Now, come Milady. We've wasted enough time with plebians. We have a reservation after all!"

Behind her, the dark-haired bimbo and Eret were sputtering in disbelief.

"Plebians?!"

"Reservation?!"

The stranger pushed her inside the elevator, before turning to the couple.

"Of course." He smirked and punched the top button. "The entire top floor for the _whole_ night."

The doors closed just as Eret took a step forward. Astrid ignored the pang of Eret's words in her heart and turned to snarl at the stranger. He was already braced on his knees, gasping for air. Astrid blinked at him. What the hell happened now?

"Oh god, that was almost too much." the stranger groaned before he straightened back up. He threw her a hesitant smile. "Are you alright?"

 _What?_

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Peachy. What the hell was that?"

"Me saving your cute butt, Milady."

Astrid ignored her flushed cheeks and surged on.

"Where are we going?"

"To the top floor?"

If possible her eyes narrowed further. "And how long are we staying there?"

The stranger grinned at her. "The whole night."

Astrid bristled at his flippant attitude.

"If you think for a _second_ I'll-"

She shut up the moment she saw his eyes; sharp and calculating, he stared her down, looking and scrutinizing her all over. It was as if he could see through her clothes. It made her hackles raise and Astrid tried to turn away from him.

"What are you looking at, pervert?"

He hummed as he tilted his head. "Strong body, long arms, and legs. Cute face, freckled skin with chubby cheeks. Your neck is slightly big, your belly larger than you're comfortable with, and you walk with a slight limp." He sniffed at Astrid's sputtering. "Swimmer. Stopped due to an accident. Thyroid struck when you were in physio."

 _What. How?_

"H-How did you…"

"It's what I do."

"What you do…"

"I'm a physiotherapist. I've helped many an athlete in the States." His eyes turned sharp before he continued. "I can help you too."

"Help me? With what?"

The slight smirk on his lips made her belly flip. "Revenge."

 _Revenge_. A cruel word, but _oh, so tempting_ for Astrid. Once upon a time, Eret had been the love of her life, high school sweethearts that had gone to the same university, shared an apartment, hopes, dreams, and at a point, promise rings. Astrid had fallen hard for the quarterback in high school and had visualized a life with him.

She thought he had as well. But seeing that instead of a proposal she got booted for a piece of firmer ass, Eret apparently hadn't.

So, revenge. _Tempting_.

Astrid turned a calculating gaze to the stranger. "And what's in it for you?"

His eyes, if possible, turned harder. Astrid was quite sure she could pluck them out and use them like gemstones. "That woman, Heather. She destroyed my best friend's life. She took him, used him, and then threw him away like garbage. I was left to pick up and piece him back together. He's getting better, but he's still a wreck." He smirked cruelly and said, "I want revenge for my friend as much as you want, maybe more. I want to destroy her as she did to my friend."

There was a spark in his eye, cruel and hard and a little terrifying, but Astrid remembered the woman -Heather- from before. How her eyes shone with dismay, and how she curled her lip in disgust as she stared Astrid down her nose. Anger pooled in her belly as she made her decision.

"Well then. I suppose we have a deal." Astrid thrust her hand forward, "I'm Astrid."

The stranger smirked and shook her hand. "Good. My name is Henry, but _you_ … You can call me Hiccup."


End file.
